


surprise

by infiniteGem



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12daysofstevetony, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteGem/pseuds/infiniteGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Tony heads back to his room after a night of Christmas bonding, this wasn't what he expected to see waiting</p><p>a quick 1000 word fill for the first day of #12daysofstevetony</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> You know you love a ship when the moment you see the prompt you punch this out within the hour.
> 
> It can count as stevetony from any universe really - i tried to make it as unspecific as possible. Apologies for any mistakes, it was a quickie ;)

He had joked, he was joking, he joked about this happening  _all the time_ and Tony didn’t for one minute expect Steve to _actually do it._

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Steve grimaced and Tony knew that if he could – and he totally could, those looked like ordinary _red and fluffy and totally ridiculous_ handcuffs which might as well be tinsel around his wrists – Steve would cross his arms over his – bow adorned, _big red bow adorned –_ chest and tilt his chin down and give him the full blown Captain America glare.

Not that it would work – the effect would be completely nullified by the fact that he was stretched out across the headboard, bow where the star on his uniform would be, flimsily handcuffed, oh _and bare as the day he was born._

With an inconspicuously Shield-shaped wrapped package hiding his… well… _package_.

Tony doubled over, laughing, arm waving to clutch something, _anything_ , because his knees would not be holding him up any longer.

“This isn’t – Tony, _stop._ ”

His eyes had teared up with mirth and it still didn’t diminish how delicious the sight was, honestly, Steve was a _gift_ – _oh come on_ , he had to laugh at his own train of thought, he couldn’t help it, which only earned him a deeper frown from Steve and okay, time for joking should pass if Tony was going to get any tonight.

He put one knee on the bed and leered at the naked man, “So, when you said you were _going to bed_ earlier… this is what you had in mind.”

“To be fair, I did ask you to join me.” Steve didn’t give him an inch, but that made it all the more fun, really.

“ _Christmas movies_ , Steve, they’re annual occurrences, movies you can only watch, _once a year_ , because honestly, who in their right minds watches a winter flick in summer? Weren’t you the one preaching about the importance of the holidays? Now had you told me we would be _celebrating…_ ” Tony rambled as he crawled over to the man spread eagle – oh _god –_ he guffawed and collapsed laughing on Steve’s legs.

Steve had already been blushing when Tony had sauntered in and had stopped wide-eyed to stare, his cheeks burning the pretty pink Tony loved to tease out of him, but now he was full blown scarlet – the blush blooming down his neck on his chest and the tips of his ears. He was pouting and two seconds from calling it off, Tony knew and he quickly began to rectify the situation, biting and licking his way up Steve’s calf.

“Come on Steve, tis the season to be jolly and all that.”

He kissed the back of his knee and Steve shivered, “you’re an ass, I never should have bothered.” He huffed, breath hitching as Tony nibbled his way up his thigh, nuzzling into the skin and making Steve squirm as his goatee brushed against the sensitive skin.

Tony threw his leg over Steve’s and straddled his knees, mouth open in a delighted smile and eyes glittering. He pressed his forehead to Steve’s and ran his hands over his chest, dragging his nails over the muscles of his back and buried his fingers in the short strands of his hair. “I have all the customary presents, although I’m sure I could do with more sweaters,” Steve grinned right back, leaning away so Tony could see his scrutinising eyebrow raise, “To sit in your closet and never see the light of day?”

Tony pulled him into a kiss, possessive and deep: biting and licking into a mouth that Tony swore up and down, to Bruce and Doom – in fact he may have made a forum post about it once? – was made for kissing. He pulled away roughly, yanking on Steve’s hair to stop him from following.

“What makes you think I want anyone to see _you_ in the light of day?”

“Comes with the job description.”

“When did you save a kitten naked? Date and time, now, I need the footage. For science, obviously.” He added and Steve snorted, his eyes softening into something warm and vulnerably fond that Tony didn’t want to think about – but he could feel it. What that look did: if he didn’t already have the arc reactor casting its cool blue light from his chest, Tony would feel like his heart was glowing – lighting up and lightening. It was the Steve effect.

Then Steve had to ruin it. Honestly.

“Well someone has seen _this_.” Steve said with a grin, watching with pleasure as Tony pouted and ran his hands over the naked pectorals and pushed on his shoulders, slamming him back onto the headboard. “Who?” He demanded, eyes round and doe-y in a way that Steve could never resist or refuse.

“Natasha. She’s the best at surprises, and,” Steve added, indicating at the bow brushing against the arc reactor, and the shield still between their groins, “as it turns out, gift wrapping.”

Tony hummed, burying his face into the space between Steve’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling and running his teeth over the skin there. Steve groaned when he pulled his earlobe between his teeth, “I’ll remember to thank her for the gift, then.” Steve shook his head then, getting Tony to look at him again. “This was my idea, she gets credit only for the handcuffs.”

“Not to look a gift-god in the mouth and not kiss it to ecstasy – or however that saying goes – but why this?” Tony stopped short then and held a finger up to punctuate, “again, not that I’m complaining.”

Steve smiled the way that infuriated and enamoured Tony to him: the smile that weighted Steve’s whole expression with emotion, steadying Tony for whatever he was about to say that usually left Tony feeling as vulnerable as Steve looked.

“What do you give a man who has everything? Yourself.” He shrugged, “I don’t really have much, I never did. Not before - before the ice. I have more now, but nothing I can really give you, Tony. And – and I want to. Give you. Everything. Everything I have that isn’t what _you_ gave me… is _me_.”

Tony didn’t know if he was breathing anymore, and he didn’t want to breathe if it broke the loving tirade that Steve was on. But Steve had already stopped, and in contrast was breathing heavily, eyes big and blue and so open that Tony needed to close his.

Three surprises were obviously his limit.

It spoke of Steve’s patience when it came to him that he let Tony silently panic and come to terms with what he said. Tony breathed in, and opened his eyes.

“And the shield too, right?”

This time, Steve was the surprised one, the tension disappearing when he barked out a laugh that left him aching in the best way.

“Because once I’m done ravishing you to breaking point and you ravish me and we ravish each other till the fat man drops from the chimney, that shield will be coming with me to the lab.”

Steve brushed his lips against his as he finished his rant and hummed, “Merry Christmas, Tony.”

Tony flung the shield away and pressed properly against him, “And a Happy New Rear.”


End file.
